Je suis le fils de Severus Rogue
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Harry se réveille le lendemain de son premier jour de vacance d'été après la mort de Cédric Diggory au manoir Rogue. Il se rend compte qu'il est le fils de son professeur de potions et que ses parents sont en vies mais problème, ses parents ne sont pas ensemble.
1. Une illusion ou une réalité?

**Titre: **Je suis le fils de Severus Rogue

**Auteur: **Eileen Hermione Rogue-prince

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne sais pas si je compte poster une fois par semaine ou pas mais disons que j'essaierai d'être régulière dans mes publications.

**Personnages: **Harry Potter; Severus Rogue; Lily Evans; Jade Rogue

**Résumé: **Harry se réveille le lendemain de son premier jour de vacance d'été après la mort de Cédric Diggory au manoir Rogue. Il se rend compte qu'il est le fils de son professeur de potions et que ses parents sont en vies.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling sauf les OC qui sont ma création.

Chapitre 1:

**Une illusion ou une réalité? **

Il se sentait nauséeux et faible. Cédric Diggory était mort sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas pris la coupe, jamais Cédric n'aurait perdu la vie s'il n'avait pas été le survivant.

Harry se retrouvait dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, sous une vieille couverture, allongé en position foetale sur le lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout soit différent.

Il ne voulait plus être le survivant, il voulait être une personne normale avec des parents tout à fait normaux. Une famille, oui, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Avoir un père et une mère qui veilleraient sur lui. Des adultes qui se soucieraient de son bien-être et qu'il pourrait appeler "parents". Il aurait voulu que ses parents soient encore en vies. S'ils avaient été là, peut-être que sa vie aurait été différente. C'est sur ses pensées là, que notre jeune gryffondor s'endormit épuisé par l'année scolaire qu'il venait de terminer à Poudlard.

Harry ne remarqua jamais, la lumière blanche qui avait emplie la pièce alors qu'il dormait profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à cause des rayons de soleil qui s'étaient infiltrés dans sa chambre. Il grogna de frustration, n'aimant pas être ainsi dérangé alors qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, s'étant couché assez tard.

Il leva sa main vers la table de chevet cherchant sa paire de lunettes mais il n'y avait rien. Étant pourtant sûr de les avoir posé là la veille. Harry ouvrit les yeux de mauvaise humeur et ne vit pas ses lunettes.

C'est avec effarement qu'il constata qu'il voyait parfaitement bien sans ses lunettes de vues. Alors que ses yeux scrutaient la pièce, il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre habituelle de son cousin.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien plus grande que celle de Dudley. Elle était peinte dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, il y avait des posters de grands joueurs de Quidditch accrochés au mur. En face du lit se trouvait une mini bibliothèque à sa droite et à sa gauche il y avait un magnifique bureau peint de couleur blanche. Il y avait une porte qui menait certainement à une salle de bain tandis que deux grands placards étaient collés contre le mur droit de sa chambre.

Stupéfait par un tel changement de décor, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dû se pincer le bras à un certain moment pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Jamais, les Dursley ne l'auraient laissé dormir dans une telle chambre surtout qu'il y avait un balai qui était accroché près du mur à côté de la porte de la chambre.

Les Dursley ne le laisseraient jamais faire de la magie et encore moins voler. Il ne comprenait rien à ce changement surtout qu'il n'avait été mis au courant de rien.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, qu'on frappa quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre lentement laissant apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, vêtue d'un pyjama rose, entrée discrètement dans la chambre du Gryffondor sans faire de bruit.

Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elle sans remarquer qu'Harry était déjà levé et qu'il la regardait avec un air surpris et suspicieux. Quand elle se retourna, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et sursauta de frayeur s'empêchant à temps d'hurler, posant sa main sur son coeur qui battait très fort tant elle avait eu peur.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama la gamine reprenant une respiration régulière et normale.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil la regarda de la tête aux pieds, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part car son visage lui disait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

- J'ai cru que tu dormais encore. Dit-elle s'approchant du lit du brun. Maman et papa dorment toujours et leur chambre est verrouillée.

Papa? Maman? Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Et qui était-elle d'abord ?

La gamine monta sur le lit d'Harry et fut tout proche de celui-ci qu'il put voir de plus près son joli visage. Elle avait quelques taches de rousseurs au visage et de magnifiques yeux noirs si profonds qu'on avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses yeux envoûtants et mystérieux. Elle avait la peau pâle mais d'une pâleur à en faire envier beaucoup de monde car son teint la rendait encore plus belle. On aurait dit une princesse de glace.

Le visage de la petite fille lui était familier, bien plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait mais n'arrivait pas à savoir où il avait bien pu la rencontrer. Mais surtout que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ? Jamais les Dursley n'avaient eu d'autres enfants à part Dudley qui était certainement leur premier mais sûrement leur dernier. Et puis cette gamine était bien trop jolie pour être leur fille.

- Je peux rester un peu avec toi le temps que papa et maman se réveillent ? Zinny ne veut pas que je l'aide à faire le petit-déjeuner, elle dit que je vais mettre du bazar dans toute la cuisine. Demanda-t-elle avant de prendre un air renfrogné, se remémorant dans sa tête le refus de l'elfe de maison à aider dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Harry voulut répondre quelque chose, qu'il n'eut pas le temps car une femme qui se tenait debout à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre prit la parole bien avant lui.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'hier encore, tu faisais exploser toute la cuisine ? Questionna une femme rousse d'une voix amusée.

La petite fille marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mécontente tout en baissant la tête.

Lorsque la femme qui se tenait près de la porte de la chambre d'Harry avança vers eux, ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés.

La femme s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle portait une robe de chambre bleu clair et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du lion avant d'en faire de même avec la gamine assise tout près du Gryffondor.

- Maman. Souffla Harry surpris.

- Bonjour mes chéris. Dit Lily souriante. Et si on allait prendre ce petit-déjeuner? Votre père nous attend déjà dans la salle à manger.

- Papa est réveillé ? S'enquit la jeune fille d'une voix surexcitée.

- Oui. Répondit sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra aller au parc d'attractions après manger ? Demanda la gamine avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure. Éluda Lily.

C'est sur ces mots que la gamine aux cheveux auburn sortit précipitamment de la chambre de son grand-frère pour aller retrouver son père dans la salle à manger avec enthousiasme.

- On y va ? Demanda Lily à Harry.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête toujours sous le choc de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, il se sentait perdu et surtout ne voulait pas que ce rêve s'arrête si c'en était un car il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le rêve du réel.

Ses parents étaient en vies et même si c'était dans un rêve, il voulait que celui-ci dure éternellement. Il prit la main que lui tendait sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'ils descendirent les marches d'escaliers qui les menaient à la salle à manger.

La demeure dans laquelle se trouvait Harry ressemblait énormément à un manoir. Tout de suite il s'y sentit étrangement bien, la maison était très chaleureuse et accueillante. Il s'imaginait bien avoir grandi toute sa vie dans cette demeure auprès de ses parents comblé d'amour de leur part.

Ce qui l'intrigua dans ce manoir c'est qu'il y avait certains meubles qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux des moldus et tout à l'heure dans sa chambre sur son bureau était posé un ordinateur portable avec quelques jeux vidéos moldus. Étonnant venant de la part de sorciers bien que sa mère soit une née-moldu car de ce que lui avait dit Sirius à propos de ses parents, James et Lily vivaient comme des sorciers donc pas de matériels venant du monde moldu.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit des photos accrochées au mur. Des photos de lui lorsqu'il était bébé, ceux de la fille qui était dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, qu'il suppose comme étant sa petite-soeur puis il eut des photos de ses parents.

Il se figea tout d'un coup lorsqu'il vit des photos de son père. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était un véritable cauchemar qu'il vivait à présent.

Au salon au-dessus de la cheminée, il y avait quelques photos de famille dont celui où ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble devant une maison.

Sa mère était habillée de façon moldue, elle portait une chemise blanche et une jupe de couleur marron avec des talons de la même couleur que sa chemise, elle souriait montrant ses dents blanches tandis que sa petite-soeur portait une chemise verte et une jupe blanche, elle enlaçait leur père de ses deux bras avec sourire, la main de leur mère posée sur l'une de ses épaules. Harry lui, se tenait debout tout près de son père, il avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses, des yeux verts émeraudes, vêtu de sa tenue de Gryffondor souriant largement. Et il y avait lui sur la photo, son père, celui qui posait son bras sur ses épaules et qui avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa mère. Il était habillé de sa traditionnelle redingote noire et avait un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait heureux sur la photo. Une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez l'homme au regard froid et dédaigneux.

Cet homme qui le méprisait et le haïssait tant, se trouvait là sur une de ses photos de famille alors qu'il n'est pas sensé y être.

Définitivement tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il aimerait se réveiller immédiatement.

- Élias mon chéri, que fais-tu? Lui demanda sa mère depuis la salle à manger.

Oui, c'était véritablement un cauchemar qu'il vivait.


	2. Un Potter ou un Rogue

Chapitre 2

**Un Potter ou un Rogue? **

- Élias mon chéri, que fais-tu? Lui demanda sa mère depuis la salle à manger.

Oui, c'était véritablement un cauchemar qu'il vivait.

Harry cru que son coeur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'il s'approcha à pas lent de la salle à manger. Là devant lui, assis sur une chaise se trouvait l'un de ses pire cauchemars j'ai nommé: Severus Rogue.

Ce devait être un cauchemar pour qu'il puisse se trouver dans la même pièce que son ennemi et que celui-ci le regarde avec un air attendrissant, que ses traits soient sereins et qu'il lui fasse un sourire.

Bordel! Rogue lui faisait un sourire ! Ce bâtard graisseux osait lui faire un sourire alors qu'il passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie et là il souriait ?

- Bonjour, mon fils. Bien dormi? Lui demanda son professeur de potions posant la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table.

- Je ne suis pas votre fils. Éructa Harry.

- Élias ! S'offusqua Lily qui venait de s'asseoir près de son mari.

- Ce n'est pas mon père et je le déteste. Cria Harry rouge de colère.

Décidément il ne comprenait plus rien à ce rêve. Severus Rogue ne pouvait être son père, sa mère ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de cette chauve-souris des cachots. D'ailleurs où était James Potter? Celui qui était sensé être avec sa mère. Que se passait-il ici à la fin?

- Élias... Souffla Severus l'air peiné.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour avancer vers son fils mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas que son fils se remettait dans tous ses états, dans une rage folle qui lui était jusqu'à lors, inconnue.

- Ne vous approchez pas. Hurla Harry en colère. Ne me touchez pas.

- Élias, je suis sincèrement désolé. S'excusa Severus d'une voix pleine de regrets.

- Gardez-les pour vous vos excuses. Cracha Harry avant de remonter dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus se retourna vers sa femme cherchant de l'aide auprès d'elle. Celle-ci ayant compris la détresse de son époux lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de monter rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre laissant son mari et leur fille seuls dans la salle à manger.

- Tu crois qu'Éli va te pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour son anniversaire ? Demanda la gamine. Parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est fâché contre toi et qu'il se montre aussi méchant.

- Il lui faut un peu de temps, Jade.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Lily entra avec précaution dans la chambre de son fils et le trouva allonger sur son lit secoué par de violents spasmes.

- Élias mon chéri... Souffla Lily.

- Je veux être seul. Dit Harry dans un sanglot étouffé.

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils tout près de lui. Dans un geste maternel et tendre, elle lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota des mots d'amour qui réussirent à apaiser la colère de son fils.

- Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à ton père de ne pas avoir été là le jour de ton anniversaire alors qu'il te l'avait promis mais tu ne peux pas le haïr pour cela...

- Comment peux-tu avoir épousé un homme aussi méchant et méprisant ? Questionna Harry se redressant dans son lit pour voir le visage de sa mère.

- Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aime et qu'il fait de moi l'épouse la plus heureuse de la terre. Répondit Lily souriante. Et contrairement à ce que certaines personnes peuvent penser, Sev est un homme bien, quelqu'un d'admirable.

- Mais... Protesta Harry ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

- Severus est ton père et il t'aime. Le coupa Lily d'une voix ferme. Tu sais très bien qu'il est occupé par son travail et que Dumbledore lui a demandé de s'occuper de quelques affaires de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi ton père n'a pas pu être là à temps pour ton anniversaire et crois-moi qu'il s'en veut beaucoup.

- Mais...

- D'ailleurs, pour se faire pardonner, il t'a acheté des places de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Annonça Lily, un sourire rayonnant son visage.

- Des places pour la finale ? Répéta Harry incrédule.

- Oui. Affirma Lily. Demain on ira tous à cette finale.

Lily se leva de son lit pour laisser son fils réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et pardonner son père. Alors qu'elle s' apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de son fils, elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Oh ! Ton amie, Miss Granger sera là dans une demi-heure. Elle vient passer le reste des vacances avec nous. L'informa Lily.

- Hermione ? Hermione vient passer l'été avec nous et... Et...

- Et ton père n'a trouvé rien à redire. Compléta Lily d'une voix amusée. Ton père déteste son côté Miss-je-sais-tout mais l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle est, une jeune fille intelligente.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle vient aussi avec nous à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, ainsi que tout tes autres amis. Répondit Lily avant de finalement sortir de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry (Élias) se laissa tomber sur le lit secoué par toutes ces informations. Au moins dans tous ses malheurs, il y avait un point positif. Hermione. Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver et peut-être elle, saura trouver une solution à ce qui lui arrive et trouvera des réponses à toutes ces questions qu'il se pose depuis son réveil.

Sa mère avait épousé la chauve-souris des cachots, il était apparemment un autre dans ce rêve. Il s'appelait Élias à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre donc cela voudrait dire que son père, James Potter était certainement lui aussi vivant et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, il avait peur d'apprendre certaines choses qui ne lui plairaient pas.

Un moment plus tard, il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

- Entrez.

Une seconde plus tard, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui entra sans sa chambre. Hermione portait une splendide robe rouge vintage qui lui allait à ravir. Pendant un instant, Harry se retrouva sans voix à la voir aussi belle. Elle était encore plus magnifique que le jour du bal lorsqu'ils avaient reçu à Poudlard la délégation de Beauxbâtons et de Drumstrang.

- Salut. Murmura-t-elle s'approchant vers lui, une teinte rouge apparaissant sur ses joues.

Harry fut surpris de la voir si mal à l'aise avec lui. D'habitude, elle semblait plus ouverte et ne perdait pas une seule minute pour sortir des vérités scientifiques avant de finalement se poser tout un tas de questions.

- Salut.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec ton père ce matin, tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle tout en le sondant du regard.

- Je... C'est... Hum... C'est difficile à expliquer. Balbutia Harry.

- Élias Severus Rogue ! Jamais l'ami que je connais n'aurait été aussi odieux envers son père, même si ce dernier n'a pas pu se libérer pour son anniversaire. Le gronda Hermione mécontente de son comportement.

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Je ne suis pas le fils de ce bâtard graisseux ! Explosa Harry.

Sans qu'il ne puisse la voir venir, il reçut une gifle mémorable de la part de son amie. Il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Jamais tu m'entends, jamais ce genre de mots ne devra sortir une fois de plus de ta bouche. Arrête de te comporter comme cet imbécile d'Harry Potter qui se prend pour le nombril de la terre. L'admonesta son amie. Ton père n'est pas l'homme le plus aimable du monde mais c'est un homme bien et loyal, que je respecte beaucoup.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- Oh que si je sais ! Tu peux très bien en vouloir à ton père de ne pas avoir pu se libérer de ses obligations professionnelles mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui manquer autant de respect. S'énerva la jeune gryffondor.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione. Rogue n'est pas mon père, je suis le fils de James Potter, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Expliqua Harry.

- Et moi, je suis la fille cachée de Rusard. Répliqua Hermione n'appréciant guère la blague douteuse de son ami.

- Hermione, je viens d'un autre endroit où je suis Harry Potter et mes parents Lily et James Potter. Je suis le survivant et ce matin, je me suis réveillé ici alors que j'étais censé être au 4 Privet Drive chez mon oncle et ma tante. Raconta Harry.

Hermione le regarda perplexe, haussant un sourcil comme si une seconde tête venait de lui apparaître à l'instant.

Harry se décida à tout lui expliquer et commença par le début. La jeune lionne écouta le récit de son ami avec attention sans l'interrompre.

- C'est incroyable toute cette histoire ! Lâcha Hermione médusée par le récit de son meilleur ami.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à retourner chez moi ? Demanda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir.

Hermione le regarda un long moment avant de finalement détourner son regard pour le poser sur une image sorcière qui était posée sur l'une des étagères de la chambre d'Harry. Sur la photo, elle courrait au bord de la plage, poursuivit derrière par Élias qui tenait dans sa main une étoile de mer.

Elle s'en souvenait de cet été passé à Nice en France. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'elle passait presque toutes ses vacances au manoir Prince. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, sa relation avec ses parents avaient fini par se détériorer. Ils ne comprenaient pas le monde de la magie et elle, s'éloignait irrémédiablement du monde moldu où elle ne trouvait plus sa place. Si dès le début elle a pu très bien s'entendre avec Lily la mère d'Élias et de Jade, sa soeur. Ce ne fut pas de même avec Severus, le père de son ami qui lui lançait à tout bout de champ des remarques acerbes sur son intelligence. Puis avec le temps et à cause des menaces de son ami à l'encontre de son père, Severus avait fini par se calmer et à l'apprécier. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait désormais passer des heures dans son laboratoire avec lui à parler de potions ou à en faire.

Elle avait appris à aimer cette famille, qu'elle considérait désormais comme la sienne mais il y avait aussi Élias. Ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis ses onze ans, la seule personne qui avait accepté d'être son ami et qui ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle.

Il l'écoutait pendant des heures parler de cours sans se plaindre, même s'il avait la tête ailleurs à penser Quidditch et Potter car ses deux là étaient chiens et chats. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se provoquer en duel à tout bout de champ. Le seul moment où ils arrêtaient de se chamailler c'était lors d'un match de Quidditch car ils faisaient un duo hors pair et faisaient gagner plusieurs matchs à leur équipe.

Élias était un garçon assez particulier car en plus d'être son ami, il était ami avec des Serpentards. Élias était celui qui arrivait à unifier les quatre maisons grâce à son groupe d'amis.

Maintenant, voilà que son Élias venait de disparaître si elle devait se fier aux dires de celui à qui elle faisait face.

- Je suis désolé É... Harry mais je ne peux pas te renvoyer dans ton monde car c'est impossible. S'excusa Hermione d'un air compatissant. Tu es dans un univers alternatif, tu es comme chez toi ici.

- Mes amis ! Ron ! La famille Weasley ! S'affola Harry.

- Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama Hermione bondissant du lit. Tu es ami avec lui ?

- Quoi ce n'est pas le cas ici ? Questionna Harry surpris.

- Ami avec la belette ? S'horrifia la lionne.

- La belette? Depuis quand l'appelles-tu comme ça... Mais attends ? Tu parles comme...

- Jamais je ne pourrais être amie avec cet idiot de Weasley. Il est aussi immature que cet imbécile de Potter. Pesta Hermione.

- Hermione, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Il faut que je retourne au plus vite chez moi. La supplia Harry.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, une brèche s'est créée dans ton continuum espace temps ce qui a ouvert une porte vers ce monde et a refermé la porte de l'autre. Expliqua Hermione. En clair, ce monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons est une version de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ton monde s'il n'était pas arrivé certaines choses.

- Ça veut dire que je suis condamné à vivre ici ? Conclut Harry d'une voix résignée.

- Je le crains.


	3. Explications

**Chapitre 3**

**Explications**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il n'allait jamais rentrer chez lui et se verrait obliger d'être dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, avec pour père, l'un de ses pires ennemis.

- Pourquoi veux-tu retourner chez toi alors que là-bas tes parents sont morts ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

Harry se redressa tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regarda longuement sa meilleure amie. Il fronça tout d'un coup les sourcils comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu peux me raconter ce qui se passe dans la vie d'Élias Rogue et d'Harry Potter s'il te plaît ? En commençant par la défaite de Voldemort. Demanda Harry.

Hermione sourit à la demande du jeune garçon et s'assit confortablement sur le lit avant de commencer son récit.

- Tout a commencé au manoir Potter. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais la mère de Potter et la tienne étaient des amies, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais du jour au lendemain, elles ont arrêté de se fréquenter. Commença Hermione. La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, les Potter tout comme tes parents avaient été invité à la demeure des Londubat. N'ayant pas d'elfe pour s'occuper de toi, Julia Potter a proposé à Mrs Rogue de te laisser à Tinwy, leur elfe de maison qui avait la garde de Potter ce soir-là. Comme tu t'en doutes, tes parents ont accepté et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls au manoir Potter sous la garde de Tinwy. Tu-sais-Qui en a profité pour tuer Harry Potter mais le sort a ricoché sur le front de bébé Potter et Tu-Sais -Qui en est mort. Au retour de leur soirée, vos parents vous ont découvert dans la chambre, le corps de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mort au pied de votre berceau. C'est ainsi que cette nuit, Harry Potter est devenu le survivant et le sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Je n'ai rien eu lors de cette attaque ? Questionna Harry (Élias) perplexe.

- À ma connaissance, non. Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que James Potter est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Harry incertain de la réponse de son amie.

- Oh oui ! Il est vivant ! Cet homme est encore pire que son fils. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il est un adulte. Il passe son temps à faire des blagues avec son collègue Sirius Black. Vociféra Hermione.

- Sirius ?

- Oui, ils sont tous les deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis l'an dernier. Expliqua Hermione.

- Et la malédiction ?

- Mrs Rogue et Dumbledore ont réussi à l'enlever depuis l'année dernière. Répondit la brune.

- Alors Remus n'est plus professeur ? Continua Harry.

- Remus Lupin travaille pour les entreprises de la famille Rogue. Lui apprit-elle.

- Les entreprises Rogue ! S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, ton père est le PD-G de plusieurs entreprises d'Angleterre et c'est un grand potionniste reconnut dans le monde entier. Il a plusieurs laboratoires un peu partout sur toute la planète et avec l'aide de ta mère, ils inventent et améliorent chaque jour des potions ainsi que des sortilèges. Lupin est leur conseiller et leur bras-droit. Expliqua Hermione.

- Waouh ! Lâcha Harry impressionné par le travail de ses parents. Mais je pensais qu'ils se détestaient.

- Lupin est ton parrain, comment veux-tu qu'ils se détestent ? Rétorqua Hermione.

Mon parrain ! ? Pensa-t-il stupéfait. Il avait toujours cru que Rogue détestait Lupin et Sirius depuis leur scolarité à cause de la mauvaise blague que son parrain lui avait faite dans la cabane hurlante.

Est-ce que ça aussi, ça ne serait pas arrivé ?

Il souffla un bon coup essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, le bâtard graisseux serait quelqu'un de différent dans ce monde et travaillerait comme chercheur à la tête de plusieurs laboratoires de renom. Remus Lupin serait son parrain alors que dans l'autre monde, c'est à peine si la chauve-souris des cachots et Remus pouvaient se voir et encore moins s'adresser la parole sans s'insulter.

- Je sais que ça en fait beaucoup trop à assimiler pour toi mais accorde une chance à ton père de te montrer qui il est vraiment et ensuite tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire par la suite. Lui proposa Hermione.

- Mais Mione, Rogue a fait de ma scolarité un enfer pendant quatre longues années. Toujours à m'humilier, me rabaisser et m'insulter. S'insurgea Harry.

- Je comprends mais ici il n'est pas ton professeur, c'est ton père. Répliqua Hermione. James Potter et Sirius Black ne sont pas des enfants de choeurs eux non plus. Ils insultent ton père en l'appelant "Servilus ou Snivellus". Au départ, les jumeaux les trouvaient amusants à cause de leurs blagues mais depuis qu'ils ont commencé à insulter ton père et à s'en prendre à toi, une guerre a éclaté entre nous les "_**Severitus**_" et eux les "_**maraudeurs**_". Raconta Hermione.

- Les "Severitus" ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est toi ou plutôt Élias qui a choisi ce nom pour notre groupe. Il y a bien évidemment toi, vu que tu es le chef de notre bande, Fred et Georges, Cédric, Luna, Drago, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et ensuite moi. Expliqua Hermione.

- Je suis ami avec les Serpentards ! S'écria Harry éberlué.

- Euh oui...

- Comment ça se fait ? Ami avec Malefoy ! Manquait plus que ça !

- Vous êtes amis Drago, Neville et toi depuis que vous êtes tout petits. Répondit la jeune gryffondor.

- Je suis tombé dans un monde de fous. Soupira Harry.

Hermione se mit à rigoler en voyant la mine horrifiée qu'affichait son ami. Comme s'il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort avait décidé d'être son meilleur ami et voulait lui faire un câlin d'amitié.

Ils restèrent ensuite des heures à parler dans la chambre du jeune Rogue. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur Élias, ce qu'il aimait ou pas, sa relation avec sa famille et ses amis.

Harry essayait de tout mémoriser pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons auprès de qui que ce soit, bien qu'il redoutait le moment où il allait de nouveau faire face à son professeur de potions et qu'il allait devoir jouer le rôle du fils aimant son père.

Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins sa mère et son père étaient toujours en vies et bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés, il pourrait les voir et apprendre à les connaître.


End file.
